Harvest Moon Idol
by Tinari-Tintinngeeeng
Summary: Harvest Moon dijadiin kayak Idol gitu gimana ya? Cek aja ini fanfic !
1. Chap 1

Harvest Moon Idol

Disclaimer: HM? Punya Natsume. Bukan punyaku.

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Nah, ini fanfic kedua dari tin-tin !! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca dan/atau review fanfic sebelumnya. Kali ini ceritanya semua bachelor dan bachelorette kec. Yang disebutin jadi juri, secret bachelor dari Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town dan Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands bakal berkompetisi melalui Harvest Moon Idol. Dan soal juri, ada beberapa yang dari HMMFoMT dan HMSI, dan beberapa (cuma satu {lo, Cuma satu kok dibilang beberapa??}) dari Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. Chara kali ini: Juri-juri: Selena (dancer dari HMToT), Lanna (Popstar dari HMSI), Karen (cewek di HMMFoMT yang kalo di Music Festival, dia yang nyanyi), dan Shea (secret bachelor dari HMSI yang suka dance aka nari). Sori kalo jayus, garing, GJ, ngebosenin, yaaaah pokoknya yang sejenis sebangsa lalalalala … Ah, ayo mulai fanficnya! (PS [lagi?]: Lagunya kebanyakan atau semuanya lagu barat.)

Pada hari Senin, Karen menulis pengumuman di Rose Square seperti ini:

TO ALL BACHELORS AND BACHELORETTES !!!

IKUTILAAAAH !

Harvest Moon Idol ! Di mana kalian bisa menjadi terkenal, dan nama kalian diketahui semua orang, membuat lagu, dan seterusnya. Bagi yang mau ikut, minta formulir ke:

Karen (Mineral Town), Lanna/Shea (Sunny Island)

Bagi yang mau, ditunggu yaaa !!! Ayo ikut !!!

Karen, Lanna, Shea

Dan begitupula Lanna, yang menulis pengumuman yang sama. Dibantu Shea, tentunya (dia kan juri ya kan?). Tapi nulisnya satu-satu. Malahan kayak undangan arisan gitu.

Dan, siangnya, semua bachelor dan semua bachelorette (gak masuk yang secret, gak masuk Karen, Lanna, dan Shea, tapi kalo playable characters kayak Mark, Chelsea, Claire, dan Jack masuk, maksudnya boleh ikut) Dan apa yang terjadi? Inilah yang terjadi … Di Mineral Town.

Ann: WHAT !? Serius ? Karen nggak ikut ??

Popuri: Dia jurinya !?

Claire: Woooow. Suanggar eh sangar !

Kai: Wah boleh juga nih.

Gray: Aku nggak yakin kalo kakekku bolehin aku ikut.

Ann: Duh, pasti boleh, ku jamin deh !!

Claire: HO OH !!

Cliff: Sumpah? Karen jadi jurinya?

Rick: Wah … Ikutan aah, aku pasti dimasukin, no matter how !!

Popuri: Cuih, nuarsis.

Elli: Hmm.. Tanya nenek dulu… Kayaknya asik tuh.

Trent: (sigh) Aku gak yakin suaraku bagus. Maksudku, kayaknya kalo aku nyanyi ancur deh.

Jack: Serius? Really?

Claire: Kalo gitu, ayo nyanyi !

Trent: Enak ajah, emoh ! Seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh ! EMOH !

Semua chara kec. Trent: (ketawa)

Sementara di Sunny Island…

Denny: Wah oke nih.

Julia: Waaaah.. Tanya ibuku dulu ah, sekalian nanya kalo Vaughn boleh nggak …

Vaughn: Lo, lo, lo, lo, lo, lo, kok seenaknya gitu sih ?

Sabrina: Kamu malu ya?

Denny: IYAKAH? ANCUR ABIS !

Vaughn: Seenaknya aja lu ngomong.

Pierre: Hmm Ikut ah.

Elliot: Lanna sama Shea jadi juri. Okelah.

Natalie: Kalo begitu ! (lanjutin okelah-nya Elliot) Ikut !

Mark: Asik nih.

Chelsea: UWOUW! (baca: wow)

Will: Seru nih,

Lily: Iya nih, seru.

Karena author males nulis bagian audisi, dan pesertanya semua bachelor dan bachelorette di Mineral Town dan Sunny Island yang berjumlah 22 kalo digabung kalo gak salah, otomatis nggak ada audisi. (Katanya males nulis bagian audisi, tapi kok malah bilang nggak ada audisi sih? Dasar author aneh !) Mari, langsung saja, bagian konsernya. Ada yang nanya: MCnya sapa? Jelas si author dong ! (Aduuuh)

Tin-tin: HALO ! Selamat datang eh nonton eh mbohlah, di Harvest Moon Idol ! ini dia juri-jurinya : Dari Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility di Waffle Town, ada Selena si dancer ! Karen yang suaranya bagus dan indah nggak kalah bagus sama si Lanna ! Lanna si popstar ! Dan Shea, yang kalo dance gerakannya bagus-bagus nggak kalah sama si Selena !

Selena: Halo.

Karen: Hai.

Lanna: Hellooo !

Shea: Shea jurinya !

Sorakan penonton semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal hanya menyoraki jurinya saja. Gimana kalo nyorakin pesertanya nanti ?

Tin-tin: Nah, mari kita sambut peserta pertama yang nyanyi plus nari ! Dari .. Mineral Town, ia pemalu, dan… masa lalunya menyeramkan, eh nggak juga sih. Eh mbohlah (yahh, payah). Inilah dia, CLIFF !

Cliff: Aduh, boleh ke KM (baca: Kamar Mandi) nggak ??

Tin-tin: Ya elah, pas lu perform kok tambah ke kamar mandi sih? Demam panggung yah ??

Cliff: Ho oh, boleh ya ??

Tin-tin: Ah, ya udahlah, cepetan ! 5 menit !

Cliff: Gantiin yang lain dulu ya performnya!

Tin-tin: NGGAK BISA !

5 menit kemudian …

Cliff: Fuuh, aku siaaap !

Tin-tin: Lagunya apa yah ??

Cliff: Lagunya Lee Brotherton yang Dreams Of An Absolution. Nggak tau?

Tin-tin: Ya taulah ! Aku kan yang bikin fanfic, itu theme songnya Silver the Hedgehog kan? (lo, kok malah jadi ke Sonic the Hedgehog yang 2006 sih ??)

Cliff: Iya, hahahaha…

Cliff bernyanyi. Seperti ini:

And Every night, I lay awake, I find the conclusion

And every night, it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

Dan seterusnya

Sorakan penonton terutama pendukungnya Cliff langsung menjadi-jadi.

Akhirnya, waktu komentar !!

Karen: Cliff, kamu bagus. Cocok dengan lagu ini.

Lanna: Yup ! Setuju banget sama Karen ! Kamu nyanyinya bagus !

Shea: Shea senang orang nari. Shea bilang Cliff bagus nari !

Selena: Iya … tapi … dia nggak banyak gerak tuh.

Sorakan Penonton (SP) menjadi "huuuuuu…"

Tin-tin: Nah, bagi yang mendukung Cliff, dan tak ingin dia keluar eh tereksekusi eh tereliminasi eh mbohlah, ayo ketik HMI spasi Cliff

Cliff: C-L-I-F-F

Tin-tin: Kirim ke saya. Eh mereka juri-juri. Ke saya juga nggak apa apa

Cliff pergi.

Tin-tin: Nah. Sekarang … Dari Sunny Island, ia adalah orang yang ceria, dia punya burung. Inilah dia, DENNY !!

Denny: Hey ! Denny di sini man !

Tin-tin: Nyanyi apaa?

Denny: Lagunya Muse yang Supermassive Black Hole. Denny hebat gituloh.

Lalu, Denny memukul dada (yang tanda songong itu lo), lalu nggak sengaja kentut. Broooot !

Tin-tin, Semua peserta kecuali Denny, semua juri, dan semua penonton ketawa.

1 menit kemudian, Denny bernyanyi.

Komentarnya??

Lanna: Aduuuh my dennikin nyanyinya pas lo !

Karen: Okeeee…

Selena: Gerakannya bagus juga.

Shea: Shea suka Denny nari ! Denny nari bagus ~ !

Yah, karena malesnya author, mari kita skip sampe gilirannya Rick dan Elliot.

Tin-tin: Ok, sekarang Rick dari Mineral Town !

Rick: Halo halo semua !

Tin-tin: Lagunya??

Rick: Lagunya Lionel Richie yang I Call It Love.

Lalu Rick nyanyi. Aduuuuh ancur bangeeeet !

Rick: … (nyanyi) I Call It Lo~~~~ve …

Ini pendapatnya:

Tin-tin: ADUUUUUH !

Trent: ADUH ! TULI !!!

Vaughn: ADUUUUUUUUH ! Sakit ! mau bikin kita tuli apa?

Lily: Kali !

Dan jurinya berkata… (ada beberapa peserta yang ikutan)

Karen: Gapapa kok. Kamu kurang latihan.

Lanna: Sangaaaaaaat. Mau bunuh kita semua dengan nyanyian yang sumbangnya minta ampun itu ??

Vaughn: SETUJU BANGEEET !

Shea: Shea telinga sakit. Dokter panggil tolong. Gak bisa lihat nari Rick. Sakit telinga gak bisa fokus.

Trent: Aduh, Shea, Aku juga rada tuli, nih. NI GENDANG TELINGA MAU ROBEK NIH ! SUAKIT !

Selena: Narinya malah nggak nyambung banget sama lagunya. Payah !

Giliran Elliot.

Tin-tin: Nyanyi apaan El?

Elliot: Itu… apa namanya itu… The Fray yang How To Save A Life.

Tin-tin: Oke.

Elliot nyanyi. Ni orang demam panggung banget ya sampe lupa liriknya ??

Vaughn: Buseeeet, sampe lupa liriknya ! Julia ! Semangatin dia !

Natalie: Bagus tuh, Ayo bro !

Julia: Loh??

Claire: Itu temanmu?? Sampe lupa liriknya??

Jack: (ketawa)

Denny: Iya, dia rada pemalu gitu…

Ann & Popuri: Paaaaaantes.

Ayo skip ke Lily, Mary , Vaughn, dan Trent yang jadi peserta terakhir.

Tin-tin: Lily, nyanyi apa?

Lily: Lucky-nya Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat !

Komentarrr

Lanna: WOW ! Bagus buanget ! Lebih dari mereka berdua yang nyanyiin lagu ini !

Lily: Makasih. (Disertai sorakan penonton)

Karen: Sangat berkesan di hati.

Shea: Lily bagus Shea suka sekali.

Selena: lagu ini nggak nganjurin banyak nari, tapi bagus lo.

Sekarang, giliran Mary.

Tin-tin: Nyanyi apa?

Mary: Anu … Hannah Montana yang Make Some Noise.

Mary nyanyi. Komen …

Lanna: Nyanyinya oke.

Karen: Aduh, Mary … sayang kamu rada anu inu gitu …

Selena: Gerak hampir nggak ada.

Shea: Lagu enak.

Giliran Vaughn.

Tin-tin: Vaughn?? Lagu?

Vaughn: Lagunya Sean Kingston ft. Justin Bieber yang Eenie Meenie.

Tin-tin: AHH ! Yang (nyanyi) Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

Vaughn: Yup !

Vaughn nyanyi. BUSEEET !! KEREEN ! Pas bagiannya Justin Bieber, langsung penonton cewek, juri-juri cewek, peserta cewek terutama Chelsea, Tin-tin, teman-teman tin-tin yang suka Justin Bieber maupun yang mana saja langsung bersorak, malah author diajak nyanyi sama Vaughn. Sama dance. Cewek lainnya ngiri sama author. Hahahaha … Author seenaknya sendiri. Gyahahahaha ! Komentarnya…

Lanna: BUSEEEET ! Vaughnie emang bisa apa aja !

Vaughn: LANNA !!!

Lanna: Maksudku, Vaughn … XIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXI !!!

Karen: Kereeeen (heart) (blush) (heart) (blush) (heart) (blush) aku sukaaaa (heart)

Selena: Dancenyaaaa (blush) kereeen ! (heart)

Shea: Shea suka Vaughn, Vaughn kereeen !!

. . .

Nah, akhirnya, giliran Trent yang katanya suaranya ancur abis.

Tin-tin: Trent ??

Trent: Apa?

Tin-tin: Lagunya apa??

Trent: Craig David yang Walking Away, kalo gak salah.

Tin-tin: Aku mau download lagu itu ! Itu lagu lama yang enak didengar ! Bukan dimakan!

Trent: Emangnya makanan?

Tin-tin: Tapi… pas udah slese download tambah lagunya Cuma 48 detik TOK !!!

Trent: (ketawa) Sumpah? Ancur abis !

Dan Trent mulai menyanyi. Seperti:

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away

Someti~~mes some people get me wrong

when it's something I've said or done

sometimes you feel there is no fun

that's why you turn and run

but now I truly realise

some people don't wanna compromise

well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies

and well I don't wanna live a lie, too many sleepless nights

not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady

"Buseeet ! Keren brother !" Kata si author. Kalo yang lain?? Penonton saja sudah bersorak ! Begitupula dengan si author, peserta (malah ada yang siul-siul), dan teman-teman tin-tin, yang mana saja. Salah satu teman author berkata "Wah ! Ini Trent yang biasanya kamu gambar ya?? Keren ! Manis !! AAAAAH !!!" ada juga yang "PLEASE BE MIIIIINE !". Astagaaaa…

Vaughn: WOW ! Suanggar ! (baca: sangar) Kereeeen !

Ann: (siul-siul)

Claire: Katanya ancur, tapi ternyata KEREEEEN !!

Chelsea: Wah, health care specialist di Sunny Island dan Dokter di Mineral Town hebat ! TRENT, YOU ROCK !!!

Cliff & Denny: YOU RULE !!

Yang lain hanya bersorak. Pendapat juri-juri?

Karen: kereeeen ! Kapan-kapan kamu yang gantiin aku pas music festival ya??

Trent: emoh ! enak aja !

Lanna: WAAAH ! NGGAK NYANGKA KALO ADA DOKTER YANG SUARANYA SEKEREN ITUUUU ~~~ !

Trent: Sekeren itu kah ?? Sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali nyanyi.

Semua chara n penonton n author: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA???

Selena: Hm, keren. 2 Kata, YOU ROCK !! Kayak katanya Chelsea tadi.

Shea: Shea suka Trent, Suara keren Shea suka …, Nari Oke Shea suka …

Ayo kita lewat bagian eliminasiannya eh eksekusi eh mbohlah. Langsung santap dua orang. Rick dan Elliot.

Tin-tin: Dan, para penonto~~on, para players (ada ya??), para juri, author(?), semuanya pada milih …

Tin-tin: Elliot … untuk maju ke babak berikutnya !!

Langsung, Elliot sujud syukur …

Elliot: OH THANK GOD ! THANK GOODNESS ! YAAAAAY !!! (Lebay)

Natalie: (nyanyi) Plea~~se deh, jangan lebaa~~~y ! Jangan lebay dong Bro !

Popuri: (teriak) SUKURIN TUH ! NYANYI SUARA SUMBANG GITU, BIKIN TULI YANG DENGERIN !

Rick: APA !? Serius ??

Trent: Iyalah, serius.

Vaughn: YAIYALAAAH, SUARAMU NGAGGU ! SUMBANG ! BIKIN SAKIT TELINGA !! !#$%^&*.... (mumble mumble)

Julia: Aduh, jangan gitu dong Vaughn…

Denny: Iya, jangan keburu emosi, sabaaaar…

Vaughn: (gak dengerin Denny & Julia) *&^%$#!... (mumble mumble)

Sabrina: Stop, please …

Chelsea: HOI !! STOP NGOMEL !!

Vaughn: !*&#^$%... (ngomel berkapanjangan. Kalo Vaughn ngamuk kayak gitu, ngomel berkepanjangan.)

Trent: (sigh) Ampun…

THE END

Tin-tin bilang terimakasih bagi yang baca dan/atau review dan jangan lupa review seperti biasanyaaa… Dan Vaughn masih ngomel (jangan-jangan dia ngomel 24 jam?? Katanya Denny lo.) ke Rick. Satu hal yang saya bisa katakan pada readers semua… : Jangan bikin Vaughn marah. Dengan cara apapun. Vaughn bakal ngomel terus. Seperti fanfic sebelumnya yang dimana Vaughn salah sambung terus. Ngomelnya berkepanjangaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Dan oh ya, apa sebaiknya fanfic ini dilanjutkan??

Trent: Vaughn lebay !

Chelsea: Haduuuh..

Denny: Kalo udah gitu biarin dah. Besoknya, juga baik lagi.

Julia: Iya ya.. Oh ya, Bentol lucu lo! Aku foto dia pas mainan yarn … LUCU BANGEEET !

Denny: Yo, lihaaaat !

Behind The Scenes:

Vaughn: !#$%^&*...

Rick: *&^%$#!...

Besoknya…

Denny dan Julia dan Karen nanya keadaan mereka berdua. Karen nanya Rick, Denny dan Julia nanya Vaughn. Inilah jawabannya…

Rick: AAAAAH ! Pusing diomeli Vaughn kemareeeeen ! PUSIIIIING !

Vaughn: Halo semua, gimana kabarnya Bentol ? (bener katanya Denny, ngomel 24 jam besoknya baik lagi ! Secara instan!)


	2. Chap 2

Harvest Moon Idol

Chap 2

Disclaimer: HM? Punya Natsume. Bukan punyaku.

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Halo lagi, tin-tin bilang bilang terimakasih bagi yang udah review/baca. Dan untuk mempersingkat ini fanfic (biar fanfic ini cepet slese) dan memperbaiki kesalahan, terutama bagian lagunya barat semua dan kebanyakan pada nggak ngerti, maka saya buat seperti ini : HMI diperbaru. Peserta dibatasi, lalu lagunya pake lagu indo, biar semua ngerti. Juri masih sama kok. Dan warning: Sori klo jayus, garing, GJ, sebangsa itulah.

Karena peserta sekarang dibatasi, jadi 12 org dan karena Rick keluar di chap 1 kemarin, maka Rick dianggap sbg pesertanya. Si author bikin pengumuman, peserta sebelumnya yang berjumlah 22 kalo gak salah, dibatesin jadi 11 orang (Rick udah keluar). Begini pengumumannya:

Untuk para peserta,

Mulai detik ini, HMI diperbarui, peserta dibatasi menjadi 11 orang plus Rick, jadi 12 orang. Bagi yang mau mengundurkan diri, silahkan hubungi:

Karen, Shea, Lanna

Tin-tin

Ketika para peserta membaca pengumuman tersebut, mereka langsung berbondong-bondong ke juri-juri yang disebutkan diatas. Namun, ada yang terlambat mengundurkan diri, yaitu Ann dan Claire, yang akhirnya jadi peserta, padahal niatnya mau ngundurin diri soalnya males.

Ann: TIDAK !!

Claire: Kita menjadi peserta !!

Malah, buanyak yang gak tau, contoh: Vaughn & Trent. Trent sibuuuk di kliniknya, Vaughn lagi di tempat laen. Mau tau sapa aja yang jadi peserta? Nih: Trent, Vaughn, Rick, Mark, Jack, Will, Claire, Cliff, Gray, Ann, Chelsea, dan Lily.

Nah, kita cek performnya mereka!

Tin-tin: Selamat datang di Harvest Moon Idol ! Kali ini sistem HMI diperbaru, peserta kami batasi, dan lagu nggak barat, tapi indo. Nah, yang perform pertama .. Gray! Halo, Graay! Nyanyi apa?

Gray: Lho, aku jadi yang pertama toh? Oh, soal lagu, aku nyanyiin lagunya Armada yang Buka Hatimu.

Buka hatimu~~~~ bukalah sedikiiii~~~t untukku~~~ (betul kan liriknya??)

Gray menyanyi… Komen??

Lanna: Bagus, Hm, oke.

Karen: Okelah, Gray.

Shea: Gerak nari mana? (maksud: narinya mana??)

Selena: Yup, gerakan-tariannya itu loh, mana??

Tin-tin: Kelihatannya komen dari Karen-Lanna dan Shea-Selena berbeda .. Lanjut deh, eh, tungu (baca: tunggu), ketik HMI spasi Gray, kirim ke 1-234567890-01. Oh ya, sistem baru lagi, sekarang ada nomornya. Nomer buat kirim SMSnya itu.

Tin-tin: Yang tampil… Julia dari Sunny Island ! Halo, Julia, nyanyi apa?

Julia: Agnes Monica yang Teruskanlah.

Teruskanlaa~~h, teruskanlaa~~h (betul kan liriknya? Gak apal soalnya)

Julia bernyanyi. Komen dari juri-juri:

Lanna: Pas, bagus.

Karen: Lagu ini cocok buatmu.

Shea: Julia bagus!

Selena: Oke, lah, daripada yang tadi.

Tin-tin: Kelihatannya Julia mendapat komen positif. Sel- eh, lupa, ketik HMI spasi Julia

Julia: J-U-L-I-A, JULIA!

Tin-tin: Kirim ke 1-234567890-02. Selanjutnya, Ann dari Mineral Town !

Tin-tin: Hai, Ann, nyanyi?

Ann: Aku? Kotak yang Beraksi!! (maksud: band Kotak, judul lagu Beraksi.)

Yang ada disanaaa~~! Yang ada disiniii ~~ ! Semua ikut bernyaaa~~nyiii~~ (gak apal lirik lagu indo, maaf, btw ni betul kan??)

Ann bernyanyi. Kira-kira apa komen yang didapat?

Karen: Wah, emang pantesnya kamu nyanyi yang model lagunya ginian ya!

Lanna: Iya!! Setuju!

Shea: (nyanyi) Ann pun beraksi ! Ann kereeeeen!

Selena: Itu benaaar!

Tin-tin: Ann mendapatkan komen positif dari juri! Selanjutnya… Will dari Sunny Island. Hey Will, nyanyi apa?

Will: Lagunya Sindentosca yang Kepompong (Iya kan? Lagu Kepompong itu ciptaannya Sindentosca kan?)

Tin-tin: Oh begitu.

Persahabatan bagai ke~pom~pong ~~~ (ini mah pas wisuda author nyanyiin)

Will bernyanyi, komen dari juri-juri:

Lanna: Ini lagu kamu banget ya? Soalnya kamu suka bunga-bungaan, kan kupu-kupu suka bunga!!

Karen: Hah? Will suka bunga-bungaan?? Oh, ya! Soal komen, Will, kamu bagus sekail eh sekali.

Shea: Shea bilang lagu sahabat Will nyanyi kereen (maksud: Shea bilang lagu sahabat aka kepompong yang Will nyanyiin keren)

Selena: Cheery banget lu. Kayaknya kamu seneng banget dapat lagu ini.

Tin-tin: Gak jelas, ah, oh, ya, bagi yang mendukung Will, ketik HMI spasi Will kirim ke 1-234567890-03. Lanjut! Cliff dari MT (baca: Mineral Town).

Tin-tin: Cliff! Nyanyi apa??

Cliff: Eumm… Lagunya RAN yang "Bosan", boleh gak aku-

Tin-tin: KM? Cepetan! 5 Menit!

5 Menit kemudian

Tin-tin: Udah? Ayo perform!

Cliff: I,- Iya…

Bosan aku denganmu~~ ini~~ itu kau tak tahu ~~ (iya betul kan??)

Cliff nyanyi. Komen yang keluar adalah…

Karen: Lebih baik daripada kemaren.

Lanna: Ho oh

Shea: Gerak banyak! (Gerakannya lebih banyak, maksudnya)

Selena: Yup, Shea benar.

Tin-tin: Semuanya bilang lebih baik daripada kemaren, oke, Cliff!

Cliff: ketik HMI spasi Cliff, C-L-I-F-F kirim ke 1-234567890-04. Oke?

Tin-tin: Ayo buruan kirim! Selanjutnya ada Chelsea dari SI (baca: Sunny Island). Haai Chelsea, nyanyi apa?

Chelsea: Apalah Artinya Cinta-nya She.

Tin-tin: Oh.

(author gak tau liriknya, lagunya juga lupa.. hahahaha…)

Chelsea bernyanyi. Sanggar (baca: sangar), suaranya ancuuur!! Fals-fals gimana gitu. Komennya…

Lanna: YA AMPUN! Nyanyimu ancur!

Karen: untungnya Cuma fals-fals doang.

Shea: Shea bilang Chelsea nyanyi aneeh. (maksud: Chelsea nyanyinya aneh.)

Selena: Tapi fals-fals dampaknya buruk.

Tin-tin: Dampak buruk, ya… oh, kasihan Chelsea, nah, gak mau Chelsea yang keluar? Ketik HMI spasi Chelsea,

Chelsea: C-H-E-L-S-E-A!

Tin-tin: Kirim ke 1-234567890-05. Selanjutnya, ada Jack dari MT. Hoi Jack (hey, ini Jack di HMFoMT, yang cowok yang playable itu loh, bukan kamu- ini untuk temanku yang dipanggil JacknJill), nyanyi apa?

Jack: ST12 yang Putri Iklan.

Tin-tin: Judul sih tau, lagunya gak tau…

Semua peserta dan juri, Jack juga: (sweatdropped)

(sama, author juga nggak tau lagunya kayak apa, hahahaha…)

Jack nyanyi, astaga, mirip puol suaranya sama Charlie ST 12!! Komen? Nih..

Lanna: Kok sanggar gitu sih? Suaranya mirip lho sama Charlie ST12 ! (vocalistnya di ST12 itu namanya Charlie kan? Eh bukan ya? Maaf.. Saya lupa.)

Karen: Iya! Jack, sanggar amat kamu, miriiip banget!

Shea: Jack keren loh.

Selena: Iya, mirip vocalistnya memang…

Tin-tin: Mirip vocalistnya ST12 ya?? Oke… Oh, ya, gak mau Jack keluar kan? (Jangan ya, soalnya Jack kan mirip sama vocalistnya ST12 katanya…) ketik HMI spasi Jack, J-A-C-K, kirim ke…

Jack: 1-234567890-06. Jangan lupa kiriim!

Tin-tin: Selanjutnya… Mark dari Sunny Island! Mark! Nyanyi apa??

Mark: Oh aku? Lagunya Wali, judulnya Yank. (tulisannya gitu kan?)

Tin-tin: Oh my, aku gak yakin kamu bakalan berhasil…

Mark bernyanyi, di tengah-tengah lagu, dia kentut. Baunya busuk melebihi sampah yang baunya nyengaaaat banget! (halah,)

Tin-tin: Baunya.. BUSUK !!

Trent: ADUUUH! Ini gas air mata ya?

Vaughn: Bukan! Ini gas tidur??

Chelsea: Bukan! Ini kentutnya Mark!

Semua peserta, juri, n author: WHAAAAAT ?

1 detik kemudian setelah ngomong WHAAAAAT ? semua pada pingsan kecuali Mark yang kentut.

2 Jam kemudian… setelah pingsan…

Tin-tin: Mark, nyanyi lagi.

Mark: Loh? Kenapaa?

Tin-tin: Kamu pas tadi nyanyi tambah kentut! Baunya busuk lagi!

Mark: oh ya? Perasaan baunya harum deh

Semua peserta, juri, author, dan penonton: GUBRAK !!

Akhirnya, Mark nyanyi lagi,

Aku tak mau bicyaraa~~ sebelum kau cheriii~~~~tha shemyuah (euh, betul nggak?? Maksudnya : aku tak mau bicara sebelum kau cerita semua)

Alamaaak, suaranya kayak orang waria nyanyi-nyanyi. Komentarnya (ada beberapa peserta yang ikut ngomong)

Lanna: NYANYINYA LUCU!!

Karen: Kayak waria!!

Shea: Mark lucu!!

Trent & Vaughn: (nahan ketawa)

Selena: mau jadi banci ya? Sana, ikutan Be A Man! Biar balik jadi cowok tulen eh permanen eh mbohlaah!!

Semua peserta+author+penonton: (ketawa)

Tin-tin: Alamak, Mark, Mark, kok bisa gitu loh, kamu nyanyi kayak orang waria!! Kamu lucu! Oh, ya, biar Mark tetap di sini, ketik HMI spasi Mark, kirim ke 1-234567890-07. Selanjutnya, ada Claire dari MT!! Hey Claire, nyanyi apaan?

Claire: Aku nyanyi lagunya Vierra yang perih.

Aku kan beeee~~rtaaa~~han meski takkan muu~~ngkin, (betul kan??)

Claire nyanyi, Nyanyinya bisa dibilang oke. Komentar…

Karen: Oke,

Lanna: Biasa aja tuh,

Shea: Mana perbedaanya?

Selena: Hampir sama kayak yang asli…

Tin-tin: oh, oh, ooh, yaa! Bagi yang pingin Claire nyanyi lagi, ketik HMI spasi Claire kirim ke-

Claire: 1-234567890-08.

Tin-tin: oke, selanjutnya… Lily dari Sunny Island! Lil, nyanyi apa?

Lily: Itu tuh, lagunya BCL ft. Christian Bautista, yang Tetaplah di hatiku.

Lily bernyanyi, suasana berubah menjadi khidmat (?)

(tau lagunya tau, tapi liriknya lupa..)

Tin-tin: hah?

Komentar untuk Lily…

Lanna: Buseet, kamu nyanyi langsung khidmat!

Karen: Lily keren!

Shea: Khidmat sekali tadi…

Selena: (tidur) zzz… zzz… hah? Oh, bagus. Saking khidmatnya aku ketiduran…

Tin-tin: Lho, kok? Ah ya udah, ketik HMI spasi Lily kirim ke 1-234567890-09 kalo mau tetap khidmat. (halah) selanjutnya… Trent dari MT! Yo, Trent! Nyanyi apa??

Trent: Lagunya Afgan yang judulnya Bukan Cinta Biasa.

Tin-tin: Ah, soundtrack…

Trent bernyanyi,

Ciii~~ntaaaku bukanlah ciiii~~nta biiii~~~asaaaaaa~~ (betul kaaaaan??)

Suasananya sangat berbeda dengan Lily, kalo Trent, penonton tambah tereak semua kayak yang nyanyi Afgan beneran, kalo si Afgan konser itu lho… Oh ya, komentarnya…

Karen: UWOUW (baca: wow) Suanggar!

Shea: … (silence) … Bagus banget!

Selena: Kayak Afgan aja.

Lanna: ho oh, penonton tambah gila.

Tin-tin: Ini tambah Afgan, ya sudahlah, agar si Afgan versi Mineral Town tetap bernyanyi dihadapan Anda sekalian, eh semua, ketik HMI spasi…

Trent: Trent, T-R-E-N-T, kirim ke 1-234567890-10.

Tin-tin: Peserta terakhir! Vaughn dari Sunny Island!! Nyanyi apa, Vaughn?

Vaughn: Vidi Aldiano, Status palsu

Tin-tin: Jangan bilang kalo ini nanti tambah Vidi versi Sunny Island!

Vaughn bernyanyi,

Semooga selaaama inii~~ kau taa~~~k tahu bahwa seee~~~sungguhnyaa~~~ aku tak mencinta~~ (salah ya?? Sudah dibilangin tadi, author gak apaal)

Dan dugaan si author benar, komennya…

Lanna: Yang ini mirip Vidi Aldianooo!!

Karen: Iya! Betul itu!

Selena: Wah, iya… nyanyiannya sama enaknya!

Shea: Vaughn oke!

Tin-tin: Oh tidak, dugaanku benar. Oh ya, biar si Vidi Aldiano versi SI (baca: Sunny Island, bukan Satuan Internasional yang biasanya ada di Fisika.) tetap bernyanyi ketik HMI spasi Vaughn

Vaughn: V-A-U-G-H-N, kirim ke 1-234567890-11.

Skip ke eliminasi, Mark ato Chelsea.

Tin-tin: Yang tereliminasi adalah … Mark.

Chelsea: YES ! YES ! (gila, lebay)

Tin-tin: Iya yah, mending fals-fals daripada kentut di tengah tengah performing plus suaranya kayak waria gitu.

Semua peserta kecuali Chelsea & Mark: Iya juga, sih…

THE END

Thank you buat yang udah review maupun baca. Dan aku harap tidak lagi terjadi banyak ke-tidak ngertian para readers.. maaf, ya!! Semoga yang ini benar-benar sesuai dengan yang diinginkan para readers, habisnya, saya bingung, banyak yang gak bisa bayangin. Sorry… Oh ya, sistem baru lagi. Tapi ada yang Cuma sementara, nih! Yang baru:

Tin-tin: Karena yang keluar sudah ada 2 orang yaitu Rick dan Mark, maka untuk mempercepat selesainya fic ini, maka di setiap chapter dieliminasi 2 orang. Ada pertanyaan? Kalo ngak, lanjut ke yang kedua. Yang ini sementara aja..

Trent: Aku ada pertanyaan. Sampe kapan?

Tin-tin: Sampai sisanya ada 4 peserta.

Vaughn: Kenapa harus 4? Biasanya kan 3…

Tin-tin: Kalo udah 4 langsung grand final, juara 1, 2, 3, dan 4 aka favorit !

Gray: Kenapa favorit?

Tin-tin: Yah, readers dan players dan sejenis-sebangsanya suka chara yang berbeda-beda kan? Yang juara keempat itulah, yang dapet juara kaporit eh paporit eh favorit. Ada pertanyaan lagi?? Ngak? Okelah. Yang kedua, yah yang tadi. Juara-juara itu. Kayaknya udah. Selebihnya kayaknya nggak ada problem tuh. Okelah, semoga para readers suka ! Dan tolong di review !!

Behind The Scenes:

Chelsea: tegang nih, langsung 2 orang dieliminasiin??

Ann: Untungnya Cuma sape kalo peserta tinggal empat, aku pingin cepet cepet dieliminasi ah ! Biar nggak usah pusing lagi kayak sekarang !

Trent: Kok pas bagian penggalan liriknya mesti bilang bener nggak sih gitu??

Tin-tin: Kan udah aku bilang, aku gak apal lirik lagu indo.. gue lebih apal lagu barat..

Semua chara: GUBRAAAAAK !! (halah)


End file.
